Naruto: Force Unleashed
by The Gallant Toad Sage
Summary: Cancelled. Please read Force Malestrom.
1. Prologue

* * *

First, I want to apologize for the delay on my other stories. I recently got engaged, so, I've been busy. Also, I kinda hit a wall for my other stories. Don't fret. There will be an update or two, or maybe three for each of them. Now, for this story. I recently came across a rather good Naruto/ Star Wars cross over, Jedi Knight Naruto. A very good story, engaging and well written. As I was reading it, I wanted to do something similar. This story, if well recieved will be the most complex story I have ever done, tieing both universes together in a way no one has explored. Basically, here's a summary and the prolouge is below.

Disclaimer: No. As much as I wish I did, I don't own Naruto or Star Wars. If I owned both, I'd have to put up with annoying questions about the force and why Naruto likes orange so much. In advance, haven't got a clue.

Summary: What if one of Naruto's friends was more than she let on? What if she was the desendant of a Jedi master? What if Naruto shared a similar fate, but it being hs father was the son of a Jedi? The two will be thrown into a new world of power beyond their imagination. Together, will face what the Galaxy has to offer. But a dark storm is approaching. A Dark Lord of the Sith lies in wait. Waiting for the perfect time to strike. Will the power of Light triumph? Or will the Galaxy fall into Darkness and the Jedi purged from the galaxy?

_

* * *

_

_Naruto: Force Unleashed_

Prologue

Calculated Risk

The wind blew fercily across the barren planes as the final remnants of the storm dissipated in a violent way. The sky brightened as the sun finally broke through the clouds, shinning on a battlefeild littered with casualties. Bodies lay strewn, in white armor with different colored markings, some missing arms and other limbs, other missing chunks. But most were peppered by blackened holes where enemy blaster bolts had impacted. The enemy was also lying in the destruction. The initial droid assult on the Republic outpost on the core world of Airez had been stopped, barely. One figure walked calmly through the destruction, covered in a dark brown cloak. The figure marched untill he reached the Republic out post. The ten meter high duranium walls showed scorched marks of random blaster bolts gone astray. Craters littered the ground, evidence of how close the Trade Fedreation advance had come. The figure entered the base, tracked by the tower blaster turrents untill they couldn't turn anymore. The figure found himself having close to sixty blaster rifles pointed at him. A single trooper advanced forward, blue markings on his armor, his rifle trained on the cloaked man.

"Halt. Make one move and you'll be space dust."

The figure raised his hands, the troopers keeping him in their sights.

"Now why would you shoot a Jedi coming to your aide?" The figure asked.

The Trooper hesitated for a split second.

"Identify yourself."

The figure chuckled and lowered his hood to reveal a man with spiky blonde hair, cerealun eyes and three whisker marks on his face.

"Jedi Master Uzumaki. Now, please stop aiming at me."

The troopers lowered their weapons, clearly relieved as their commander lowered his own blaster and walked up to Naruto, breifly grasping his hand.

"It's good to see you, General. We're in a bad way."

Naruto nodded in the direction of the command post and the pair headed off.

"Report."

"Clankers hit us hard, sir. We lost at least two hundred, but we beat them back. The Captain, however, was hit early on. I was in command untill you arrived."

Naruto nodded and entered the structure, whose doors were jammed open.

"What's your estimate, Commander Blast?" Naruto asked calmly, facing the Trooper.

Blast sighed and looked at Naruto. The Jedi could sense the dispair that he was trying to hide.

"We won't hold out against another attack."

Naruto placed his hands on his hips and nodded grimly.

"Yes. Now. What are our options?"

The clone thought for a moment before answering.

"Purge the data banks. We have operational knowladge of what we're up against out here. The safety of the Republic is at risk."

"Very good. How long will it take?"

"Twenty minutes to purge everything and to destroy the memory core itself."

Naruto tensed before using the force to push the clone away as he lept back. A split second later, an explosion rocked the outpost and an I-beam crashed to the ground just where the clone had been. The trooper shook his head as he got back to his feat and gave Naruto a curt nod.

"You'd better get started."

Naruto threw off his clock and spun around and sprinted out the door. Blast didn't hesitate as he headed off to the memory core.

xxxxx

"Droids! We got Droids!" A clone screamed as his fellows hastily rushed to the wall and began taking positions.

The compound was built into a cliff face, meaing only one direction the enemy could come. The Clones quickly prepared for the attack, several loading fresh energy packs into their blasters, others already aiming downrange. Naruto lept up onto the wall and looked grimly out over the oncoming enemy. Thousands upon thousands of droids rushed at them. He knew that they wouldn't risk artilery, since they didn't want to destroy the core. It was a last desperate stand for the Republic forces.

"Stand by on the towers! All units, take position. Two-Five, I want your snipers in position." A clone officer ordered over his com link.

"Contacts! Lots of Contacts!" A Trooper screamed, panicing at the sheer number of enemies facing them.

"Keep it together, trooper!" A Clone Sargeant ordered leveling his own rifle.

"Check your line of fire. Just remember your training and you'll be fine." Naruto ordered over the com, pulling his saber off his belt.

With a snaphiss, the orange blade came to life as he called upon the force. A particularly gruff Sargeant eyed the droids with distaste and hate. Naruto could sense that.

"Fire when ready." He said calmly, eyeing the sea of steel threatening to drowned them.

No sooner had he said that than the clones opened up, sending a steady stream of blue energy bolts flying at the droids, slamming into the first wave, sizzling through their armor. Naruto deflected several blaster bolts as the droids still approached, undaunted by the hellish barrage the clones were pouring in them. He watched as one trooper stopped firing, tracking targets with his rifle. The fear was evident in this green horn. This clone hadn't experianced any combat like this before he had gotten here. Naruto would bet five hundred credits that the clone was fresh from the breeding tanks. If he had five hundred credits.

"There's too many Sarge!"

Sarge grabbed the trooper by the front of his armor and yanked him forward, until they were visor to visor.

"Don't even think about it trooper. Now. Shoulder you weapon." He said, pushing the trooper away.

The clone shook his head and backed a few feet away. Naruto could sense the anger from Sarge as he fired as few rounds at a droid trying to climb the wall. It fell backwards, sparking as it's fellows stepped on and over it.

"Thermal dets!" A clone called out, dropping a few detonators over the wall into the mass of droids.

Several booms resounded through the valley as droid parts flew into the air. The troopers had a momentairy break as dust blocked them from veiw. It was short lived as the droids opened fire. Naruto watched two clones take hits and fall. He could sense the dispair as the Republic forces were being cut down to half. They'd lost the towers and most of the wall. Naruto deflected a blaster round back at the mass of droids.

"Shoulder your kriffing weapon. Now." Sarge growled at the trooper.

Naruto heard the gulp as the trooper complied. A moment later, he began opening fire. Naruto wished he could do more to help, but his chakra was too low for any of his ninja techniques, and he had to admit, his stamina was being put to the test. An explosion rocked the compound. He cursed fate. The droids had managed to punch a hole in the wall.

"Fall back to the compound!" Naruto yelled, leaping to the hole.

The Clones readily followed his command and began to pull back into the safety of the facility. Naruto mean while, was an orange and yellow blur as he hacked and sliced through the droids as they tried to enter the compound.

"Don't think so, bastards." He said, using a reverse grip to bring down a SBD that had tried to smash his head open.

The droid shuddered as it fell over, a sizzling hole in his chest. Naruto looked up and saw something he'd rather not have seen. General Greivous was walking toward the base, a lightsaber in each hand, meaning four blades.

"Ah damn. Quickly. Get in side!" Naruto ordered frantically, deflecting bolts as he slowly made his way to the tunnel.

The Clones valiantly tried to hold their positions, but were failing. Only a dozen clones were unwounded. The others were either dead or dying. Nothing could be done. Naruto watched as Sarge calmly hefted a repeating blaster cannon with both hands. One on the trigger, the other gripping the sights. He let lose with a nightmarish barrage as Naruto and himself slowly retreated into the building. Naruto took one last glance at Greivous and gave him the finger before yanking a protesting clone inside the outpost entrance. Enormous blast doors slammed down moments later.

xxxxx

Hyuuga Hinata gripped the railing of the _New Hope_ as the Victory II class Star Destroyer was rocked by another violent barrage of turbolaser fire from the enemy fleet. Looking out the veiwscreen, she could see starfighters, dancing intricatly, flashed of green and red followed by silent explosions. Capital ships moved gracfully through the vaccum, turbolasers flashing as they exchanged hellish barrages. Through the Force, Hinata could sense the fear from her crew as they fought to just stay in the fight. Hinata used her power and generated a sense of calmness. Mistakes were made when fear is involved. She took a deep breath and returned her attention to the battle. The Captain of the vessel, the first clone captain looked at his display grimly.

"We've lost the last of the port batteries. Engine on is down. Two and three aren't to far behind. AC-130 squadrans are almost wiped out. Ma'am, we're outnumbered here. And we're lossing." The Captain said, looking back to Hinata.

The Jedi was about to argue the point when a frantic call came over the com.

"This is the _Indomitable_. We're lossing structual integrity and we-"

The voice was cut off. Hinata and the captain quickly looked up and saw the ship in question. The _Indomitable_'s hull seemed to expand as her core went nova. In an instant flash of light, the vessel vaporized itself. Hinata bowed her head for a moment before looking back at the battle. She hated to do this. She didn't want to leave him, but she knew she had too. She also knew he'd survive.

"Captain, order all ships to retreat from this system. Tell them to rally at Coruscant."

"Aye Ma'am. But what of our ground forces?"

"They'll be fine. Besides, he's with them."

The clone grinned as his subordinants hurried to comply with the order.

"All those droids against him? They don't stand a chance."

"I hope you mean the droids."

The captain chuckled as the ship came about and began the final prep for engaging the Hyperdrive.

"That man couldn't lose even if he wanted to. He'll win."

Hinata nodded and walked to the hatch before stopping. She placed a hand on the bulkhead and spoke, not even turning around.

"For the Republic's sake, I hope your right."

Without looking back, she left the bridge, leting the doors shut with a gentle hiss. Moments later, the ship surged forward, vanishing into the darkness of space.

* * *

So? How was it? Any and all _intelligant_ reviews are welcome. I want to know specifics to help me if I do continue the story. And don't worry, I'll be doing more reseach on what's needed, so for the lack of details on weapons and ships and stuff, expect that next chapter. George and me aren't speaking. At all. So blame Mr Lucas. He's a bit stingy and doesn't like being called that. Stupid flannel.


	2. Chapter 1 Surprises Abound

Okay. Here's the first chapter. Don't worry, Naruto's fate will be revealed. I plan on having the previous chapter set up for a battle that is halfway through the story. So, you'll just have to wait. Oh, and as for the Republic ships, they were supposed to be Ventuer class Star Destroyers. I apologize and thank you to a certain author for pointing out my mistakes. This is what I need. And, any information you think may help in the story, feel free to email or pm it to me. I'm still digging up as much info as possible, but between being a Marine, being engaged, and putting up with all sorts of tiny things, my time is stretched thin. Thanks again you guys.

Disclaimer: No. As much as I wish I did, I don't own Naruto or Star Wars. If I owned both, I'd have to put up with annoying questions about the force and why Naruto likes orange so much. In advance, haven't got a clue.

Summary: What if one of Naruto's friends was more than she let on? What if she was the desendant of a Jedi master? What if Naruto shared a similar fate, but it being hs father was the son of a Jedi? The two will be thrown into a new world of power beyond their imagination. Together, will face what the Galaxy has to offer. But a dark storm is approaching. A Dark Lord of the Sith lies in wait. Waiting for the perfect time to strike. Will the power of Light triumph? Or will the Galaxy fall into Darkness and the Jedi purged from the galaxy?

* * *

_Naruto: Force Unleashed_

Chapter I

Suprises Abound

_Thirteen years ago..._

Uzumaki Naruto clutched his side as he literally clawed his way out of the remains of the Hokage tower. He gnashed his teeth at the fresh wave of pain that hit him, clutching tightly at the injuried side, trying to will the pain away. He looked up, blood coming out of his mouth as his soot covered face looked around the deveistation with sorrow. The Whole vilage was in ruins. Everything, everywhere was burning. And the reason was because he had been betrayed by those he considered his friends. Groaning in pain, he forced his battered body into sitting position. His breath was coming in raged pants as he mentaly reviewed the final report Shikamaru sent him. Most of the civilians were out of the city and only the handfull of shinobi who had volunteered to stay behind were either dead or dying. He felt tears run down his cheeks as he forced his body to stand. He looked up at the sky as he felt himself start to lose conciousness. Just before the world went dark, he heard a voice cryout.

"Naruto!"

He smiled lightly. Not everyone was taken from him. And his best medic was coming to his aide. He was going to be fine. But he had no idea that he was about to be thrown into a new world of power beyond his wildest imagination.

xxxxx

Hyuuga Hinata was not one for secrets. She hated them. But her family was the biggest secret of all, and she thanked kami for her heritage. She looked around her with her byuakugan and nodded her head in satisfaction before she shifted her jacket aside to retrive a long metalic cyclinder. She eyed the ancient device that had been with her family since...well since _she_ got her second chance. Hinata shook herself mentally and placed the device back into it's holder and turned to a humaniod machine.

"Damage. Take Naruto to the Hawk. We're leaving." Hinata said, turning to the machine.

"But my lady. What of your family?" The machine asked in a clearly synhizied voice.

Hinata lowered her head, sadness playing across her features.

"Their gone." She said in a whisper.

The machine nodded and picked Naruto up and fell into step behind Hinata. The trio hurried down the soot covered streets, littered with the bodies of defender and attackers. Hinata blocked out everything as they entered the Hyuuga grounds and headed for the ancestrial pool where they stopped at the edge. Hinata bent down and opened a rock on the edge to display a keypad in a strange language. Her practiced eye scanned over the controls before she pressed two keys. A subtle humming noise was heard as the large pond seemed to split in two halves, that moved to the sides. And from the middle of the pond rasied a massive metal ship that looked like it had seen better days. Hinata looked over the vessel quickly before nodding.

"Lets go."

The droid didn't hesitate as Hinata hurried to the ramp and boraded the ship. As soon as Blast was on board, she secured the ramp and moved quickly to the cockpit. After strapping herself in, she powered the vessel up and began the take off sequenec that hadn't been done in over four thousand years. She thanked kami that this one on of the many skills that had been passed on through the years.

"Naruto. Forgive me." She whispered as she finished the process.

The _Ebon Hawk _rose off the ground, and angled up at a steep angle and with a surge from her engines, she sped away from the ruins of the once great village. Hinata locked her eyes on the console, thanking kami that she had kept her skills sharp. She pressed a few keys, shutting the air intakes and powering up the hyperdrive in one fluid motion. With a comfirmation in the form of several beeps, Hinata turned control over to the nav computer with instructions to jump when ready. She leaned back in the crash chair and sighed into her hands, letting them drop into her lap. She had no idea how to explain this to Naruto. Where he was. Where they were going. And her heritage. She sighed again and rose from her seat after the Navi Comp made the jump. This was going to be a long day.

xxxxx

Hinata leaned against the bulkhead, looking at the blonde, trying not to blush since he was shirtless. The monitors showed that his heart was beating in a normal rythem, as was his breathing. Damage, ironically was a medical droid she had built a few years ago, walked over to her and gave a polite bow.

"Lord Uzumaki is going to be fine. According to my calculations, as with his incredible healing factor, he will awaken in a few minutes."

Hinata gave the droid a small smile.

"Thank you Damage."

"There is another matter, my lady."

Hinata gave the droid a curious look.

"What is it?"

"Will you tell him the truth?"

Hinata sighed and placed a gentle hand on the metal shoulder.

"I have too. Other wise, it won't make sense."

"True. I'll be in the cockpit, monitoring our course. Good day, my lady."

Hinata watched the droid leave the room and looked back at Naruto. She watched him as he slowly began to regain conciousness.

xxxxx

Naruto let out a groan as he slowly opened his eyes. Blinking a few times, he slowly sat up, rubbing his head. It was a minute before he looked around. What he saw confused him. He saw crates, wires, and tools he had never seen before scattered around the room. And it was a small room too. His eyes stopped their search when he spotted Hinata a few feet away, leaning against the wall. He looked at her, confused. It was Hinata, he was sure of that. But she was wearing starnge clothes. They looked liked robes, but they were tan and in layers. She had on black boots with a knife strapped to the side, and she had a metal rod attached to her waist. She gave him a warm smile.

"Your awake. Good. How do you feel?"

"Like a flamming Hokage Tower fell ontop of me." He said with a wince.

Hinata giggled.

"That sounds about right."

Naruto smiled a little as he slid off the bed, thankful his sandels were still on. He strecthed his side a little, satisfied that he was healed before he turned his attention back to Hinata.

"What's with the clothes?"

He saw a sad expression on her face.

"We've got alot to talk about, Naruto."

xxxxx

Hinata looked at him over the holo table and sighed.

"I guess the best thing to do is start from the begining. Naruto, I'm not from your planet."

"Huh?"

She sighed again.

"Well, I am, but one of my ansectors was from a planet on the other side of the galaxy."

Naruto looked at her wide eyed, but nodded. He knew she wouldn't lie about someting like this. In fact, she had never lied to him in anyway. He trusted her.

Naruto looked at her, still curious.

"So, why our planet? If they were aliens, than they could have gone anywhere."

She looked at the ceiling thoughtfully. Her family had passed on many things from her anscestor, including information she had given them.

"Well. It was simpilar. No Republic to pester for help. No Order holding to an ancient code which should be changed. And, she felt it in the Force that she should be there."

Naruto threw his hands up, confusion on his face.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Back up. She? What's the Republic? What Order? And what the hell is the Force?"

Hinata sighed. This would take awhile.

"My ancestors name was Reven. She was a Jedi Knight who fell to the Darkside, but found redemption and became a Master. As for what the republic is, it's an anceint government, made up of hundreds of species. They each select represenatives for the Senate. There, they decide policy and law for the members of the Republic. It's been around for thousands of years." She explained.

Naruto nodded his head in understanding. It was a simple enough explanation.

"Now. As for the Order. In the Republic, problems arise and the defenders of the Republic face off against the threat. They are the Jedi. Warriors of peace. The use the Force for justice. But they are too stubborn." She said with slight disgust.

"You don't like them very much do you?"

"They say our emotions lead us to the darkside. That love causes evil. They are just too stuck in the old ways to see that their veiws are wrong. But...I do know of the Darkside." She said sadly.

Naruto was lost completely.

"Okay. What is the Force? Sounds like it has two sides, like a coin."

Hinata nodded.

"In a nutshell, yes. It is. The force is what binds all living things together. Through it, we are connected. But there are those who can use the force. It allows the user to do amazing feats. In fact, Chakra is actually a neutral form of the force. It's not quite on par with the force, but it is much more usefull since it has no light or darkside."

Naruto nodded his head. He got the basic idea of what the force was, but he had a few more questions.

"Okay. What about the sides?"

"Well, the force has two sides. The Light side is the side the Jedi use. They don't let their emotions influence them. They live in poverty, not allowed to clam things for themselves. Monks in other words."

Naruto nodded. Hinata knew she had to break things down for him. After all, it was natural that he didn't fully understand.

"Now, the Darkside, the Sith, use the force for their own personal gain. They are pretty much the exact opposite of the Jedi in everyway. My...my father fell into the darkside after the death of my mother." Hinata said sadly, turning away so he wouldn't see her tears.

Naruto didn't know what compelled him to, but when Hinata turned away from him, he moved to her and put a comforting arm around her shoulders. She looked at him sadly.

"What happened?" He asked gently.

Hinata couldn't look away.

"He...he allowed his pain and anger take control of him. I rallied my family. Unfortunatly, he had his followers, including an apprentice. Hanabi."

Naruto didn't understand what she was truly saying, but knew it was bad. Hinata would eventually, explain it to him, so he wasn't worried.

"What happened?"

Hinata closed her eyed as Naruto gently squeezed her shoulder, giving her courage.

"I lead those that still believed in the light and in hope against him and his followers. Neji was at my side when the battle began. I..I tried to talk him out of it. To turn back to the light, but...he drew his lightsaber...and...and he attacked me."

Naruto felt a sudden surge of anger that a father would do such a thing. He may not know what a lightsaber was, but it sounded like a weapon. And the teme had used it against his own daughter.

"Did you get hurt by it?"

Hinata shook her head.

"No. I already had mine in hand. After that, both sides began the fight..."

(Flash Back)

Hinata looked at her father sadly as she stepped forward. She could see Hanabi glaring at her, as were his followers. Hinata took a deep breath before locking eyes with her father.

"Father. Please. Stop this madness. You are tearing the family apart. The practice duels are becoming out of hand. Your followers are trying to kill instead of sparring. If it would only have been once, and an accident, I would not stand before you now."

He gazed at her with his cold, calculating eyes, an evil smirk on his face.

"Are you threating me daughter?" He asked dangerously.

Hinata sighed and pushed the folds of her jacket aside and grabbed the cold metal tube, activating it in a snaphiss and held the blade in front of her, bending her knees slightly, tensing her legs, and keeping her center of gravity low. Her father's smirk was replaced by a snarl as he rose from his seat. Behind Hinata, all the Hyuugas who stood with her activated their lightsabers as well. A sea of blues, greens, yellows, and a few purple, and a few orange blades waved slightly as the owners got into a modified jyuuken stance. Hiashi looked at Hinata with hatred.

"By order of the Hyuuga Council. You are ordered to come with us for questioning.

"I am the Council. HA!" Hashi gribbed his saber and lept at Hinata, corkscrewing in the air.

Hinata and her group backed up until he landed and brought his saber cross body, attempting to slash Hinata acoss her chest. Using a reverse grip, Hinata brought her forarm up, letting the blood red blade slam against her lavander blade with a scream of power. Hinata placed her free hand on her other and pressed back with all her strength as her father tried to put her own blade into her side, but Hinata spun away and readied her blade. Hinata calmed her mind and focused on defeatinting her father. They rushed forwad, slamming blades trying to defeat the other, but not succeeding. They both pushed away. Hiashi spun the blade in his right hand in a series of circles, showing off his prowess with the blade. He held the blade high, parrellel to the ground, left hamd held in front of him, palm toward Hinata. He activated his byuakugan and crouched low.

_"Jyuken."_ Hinata thought as she settle into a normal two handed grip without a flourish. She activated her byuakugan and looked to her father with a neutral expression. She took a deep breath and called upon the force, feeling it flow around her, wrapping around her, feeding her information. She could sense that her father was dying from slowly from what looked like chakra poison. She couldn't help by smile at the irony of it. Hiashi glared at her in confussion.

"And why, pray tell, are you smiling, Jedi?"

"Because your apprentice has learned well, Sith. Look at your own chakra network."

The moment Hinata saw his eyes widen, she got her satisfaction. Hiashi looked at Hanabi angerily as the young girl walked past the bodies of the six members who stood by Hiashi as if she were walking through a feild of flowers.

"Why? Your betraying me! Why?! I demand an answer!!" He screamed angerily as Hanabi walked up to him, with in arms reach.

Hinata felt a warning in the force and lept back. Hanabi, in a flash of speed that Lee would admire, impaled Hiashi in the chest with her blade. A crimson blade. Hiashi shuddered as he slumped forward, trying to take a breath. It wasn't easy with a lightsaber through his lung. Hanabi smiled as she whisperd into his ear, but loud enough for Hinata to hear.

"Because you betrayed us. 'Two there should be. No More. No less. One to embody the power. One to crave it' You made the same mistake that Kaan made four thousand years ago. And now, I must cleanse the us of this...desease you've brought upon us. Oh...don't worry. You taught me well, Master. I feel...nothing." She said softly, pulling the blade upward, destroying his heart.

His eyes went wide as the life left them. Hanabi watched with cold, calculating eyes as his corpse fell to the ground, smoking slightly. Hanabi looked around her and frowned. Hinata could sense the build up of the darkside in her little sister and she dropped to her knees, saber extinguised. She could not kill her sister. She had promised her mother she would protect her. And she failed. Hinata could see the dark energy wrapping around Hanabi. Hinata simply looked at her in sadness and defeat.

"Lady Hinata!" A voice cried out.

Neji landed in front of her, saber in one hand. He looked down at her and nodded his head sadly.

"Please. Forgive me for this." He said sadly.

Neji aimed his free hand at Hinata and used a powerful force push to hurl Hinata to the otherside of the courtyard. She hit the wall and let out a painfull gasp as she slid to the ground. Her eyes fluttered open. What she saw almost put her over the edge. Neji and Hanabi had managed to impale each other with their repective sabers. Hanabi was glaring at Neji, blood running from her mouth to her chin, her eyes half opened. Neji, grining triumphantly as he wipped the blood from his mouth. Everywhere, around the courtyard, bodies lay strewn.

"You....ass." Hanbi breathed before she fell, saber exringuishing as the life force left her body.

Neji stumbled backwards before falling.

"Bitch." Was the last thing Hinata heard before explosives layed around the compound began going off.

Hinata took one last look at her family before she lept away. All evidence would be burned away by the fire and buried for years to come.

(End Flashback)

Hinata sighed and closed her eyes, trying to center herself as Naruto looked at her, mouth agape. Apperantly, while he wanted to believe her, it was still alot for the simple blonde to take in. After several minutes of niether saying anything, Damage walked into the central area, giving Naruto a good shock.

"What the hell is that?!" He asked, leaping up, pointing at Damage.

Damage cocked her head to the side, in slight annoyance while placing her metal hands on her metal joints.

"I am Damage. Medical Droid Three Three One dash Two Five. I am programmed in every medicinal methods from the core worlds to the outer rim. Any questions, Lord Uzumaki?"

Naruto eyed the blue droid with interest.

"Your a machine?"

"A droid."

"Un huh. And who built you?"

The droid nodded at Hinata.

"Lady Hyuuga did."

Naruto looked at Hinata, impressed.

"Really? That's cool. What else do you do?" He asked the droid.

The droid paused for a moment.

"Well, I have rudemantry combat programming. Just enough to defend myself or Lady Hyuuga in worst case."

"Oh. Well...um...that's cool."

Hinata looked at him amused.

"You have no idea what programming is, do you?" She asked with a small smile.

Naruto looked at her, unashamed.

"Nope. Haven't a clue."


	3. Chapter 2 Welcome you the Jedi do

Okay, I've decided to alter my story a bit. Naruto and Hinata will be thrust into the Star Wars Univers in episode three. Grievous will have a face off with Naruto, and it will be before Kenobi kills him. Hell, he'll probably have help. Any way, this chapter was fun to write. Enjoy.

_

* * *

_

_Naruto: Force Unleashed_

Chapter II

Welcomes you, the Jedi Do

Naruto looked ruefully at the ration pack infront of him.

"There's no ramen."

Hinata sighed. Her byfriend could be such a man child at times. She looked at him sternly.

"It's good for you. More balanced than your ramen." She said knowingly.

Naruto crossed his arms and gave the rations a sour look.

"It's grey."

"It's good for you."

"It's grey."

"It's healthy."

"It's grey."

Hinata looked at him with her best puppy dog eyes, knowing that it would melt his stubborn demenor.

"Please. Just eat it. For me."

Naruto made the one mistake every man across the galaxy makes. He made eye contact.

"But...it's grey." He said desperatly.

He could feel his resolve weakening as Hinata's eyes began to water.

"I thought you'd do anything for me."

Naruto opened and closed his mouth several times before throwing his hands up in defeat.

"Fine. I'll eat this grey stuff. Don't know why." He said, shoveling a spoonful into his mouth and grimicing at the paste as it slid down his throat.

Hinata smiled triumphantly at him.

"Because you love me." She said with a knowing look.

Naruto grunted his acknowladgement as he took another spoonful. Hinata frowned at him.

"Be nice. Besides. We're almost at Coruscant."

Naruto pulled the spoon out of his mouth as he looked at Hinata, curious.

"Have you even been to...this place we're going to?" He asked her.

"Coruscant." She said. "And, no. I haven't. Father told me about it though."

"Ah." Naruto said before putting another spoonfull of the goop in his mouth.

Naruto grimiced and tossed the spoon into the half eaten rations and slid them away.

"Don't make me eat that stuff again."

Hinata looked at him innocently.

"I have no idea what your talking about. You ate that on your own."

The nineteen year old man glared at his girlfriend as she giggled and left for the cockpit.

"Cheater." He mumbled, grabbing his jacket and heading to the cockpit as well.

xxxxx

The Sun shone brightly over Coruscant as a Massive Ventuer class crusier lazily orbited over the city planet. As she continued forward, two small, agile Jedi Starfighters dove towards here. With scant meters to spare, they leveled out and surged forward, their engines emiting the blue glow distinctive to their ion drives. The massive turbo laser batteries paned to the left and right, scanning for targets, with the Starfighters weaving between her guns. It was intocicating to watch as they came toward the bow and executed a series of rolls before diving into the fray below. Republic and Trade Federation ships engaged in combat. Starfighters danced a deadly dance with each other, lasers flashing in space, some meeting their mark, others missing completely. Capital ships gracfully menuevered for firing positions, their guns firing a hellish song of death and destruction as the Republic fought desperately to defeat the intruding enemy. As the Jedi flew through the hellish onslaught, intent on their goal, undaunted by how hard it would be to rescue the Supreme Chancellor from General Grievous. The Jedi Knights, Obi Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, raced through the mayham, calm as they called upon the force to help them through the coming battle.

Anakin Skywalker was in his element. Unlike most Jedi, he relished combat. To use one's strength to fight for a noble cause was something he had wanted to do since he was a boy growing up on Tatooine. He was pulled from his reveie by a series of beeps from his R2 unit. Skywalker glanced at the control screen, reading the droids report.

"Lock onto him Artoo." He ordered.

The droid beep his comfirmation.

"Master. General Grievous' ship is dead ahead. The wall crawling with vulture droids." He said, not bothering to hide his disgust.

Obi Wan was perfectly content to avoid combat, but he had to admit. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.

"I see it. Oh, this is going to be easy." He said cheerfully.

At least untill he saw the Vulture droids take off and fly _towards_ them. 'Well, that's just great.' He thought bitterly as he switched channels briefly.

"Oddball, do you copy?"

The voice of the most unorthedox clone Obi Wan had ever met answered him

_"I copy Red Leader."_

"Mark my position. Form your squad up behind me."

_"We're on your tail General Kenobi."_ The clone replied.

On his scanner, Obi Wan watched as the ARC 170 fighters fell into formation as they rapidly approached the oncoming vultures. Anakin couldn't help but grin as he placed his index finger on the trigger, perpairing to fire. Obi Wan, however, didn't want to play dogfighter with machines. Hell, he didn't even like to fly.

"This is where the fun begins." His friend said cheerfully.

Obi Wan didn't think it was fun.

"Let them pass between us." He ordered over the comm.

The Republic fighters began jinkings and weaving through the enemy fighters, some ARC's slamming head on into the Vultures, others survivng to engage the hostiles. Anakin listened over the comm as frantic calls for help were issued rom the clone piolts that had come to help.

"I'm going to help them out."

_"No. They are doing their job so we can do ours."_

Anakin may not have liked it, but he was still under Kenobi's command. He gritted his teeth when he saw a Vulutre driod coming at them head on, missles ready. He was just about to say something when a new contact appeared, almost right on top of the fighter, forcing it to avoid the new ship...and it slammed into on of the trade feds capital ships. Obi Wan was curious to say the least.

xxxxx

Naruto gripped the arms of he chair as Hinata yanked back on the yoke, avoiding slamming into the large vessel infront of her. He could see her knuckles whitening as she rolled the ship to avoid incoming fire. Naruto looked at her and couldn't believe how calm she looked.

"Naruto." She spoke suddenly. "Go to the gunnery station in the back. We're going to have to defend ourselves."

Naruto gave her a confused look.

"From who?" He asked, just before the little freighter was rocked by enemy fire.

Hinata didn't waste time.

"The ones shooting the red stuff."

Naruto didn't need to be told twice as he sprinted to rear of the vessel and almost lept into the gunnery chair. He placed the comm unit there on his head, moments before her voice hissed out of it.

_"Naruto. I've got a positive ID on the group shooting at us. They match the same ships that destroyed our world."_

"Even more reason to kill them." He growled into the comm.

Naruto looked at the console and saw a flashing green icon and was pleased to hear the guns power up. He gripped the controls and swivled the cannons aft and lined them up.

"Nighty night asshole." He said, depressing the triggers.

The cannons flashed four times as eight bolts of red energy knifed through the darkness, slamming into the enemy fighter, vaporizing it. He looked to the rightg and saw two other fighters closing in on a rather nasty looking bucket. Followed by a few more fighters.

"Hinata. Bring us around. We've got two good guys being chased by quite a few bad guys. Wanna help um out?"

He didn't have to wait long for a response.

_"Their Jedi. We have to help them."_

Naruto grinned. Time to make some friends.

xxxxx

Obi Wan watched as Anakin blasted the sheild generators, sighing internally.

"Why must he always do that?" He asked himself.

He was about to remind him of the fighters on their six when another contact, the unknown frieghter closed in behind the droids. He watched as the droid fighters vanished in quick succession. He reached out with the force and felt shock course through him. Two beings so powerful in the force that it was like looking at a star going supernova. He heard the chirp of the comm and added them to the channel.

_"Master Jedi. This is the _Ebon Hawk._ Can we be of assistance?"_ A calm female voice asked.

Obi Wan hesitated, but that split second delay cost him his chance to respond. They were approaching the ship to fast for the other, larger ship to pull away.

"Oh, I have a bad feling about this. Follow us in." Obi wan ordered.

The three ships entered the bay, the Hawk losing it's aft section to the emergancy doors slamming shut. The for half slammed into the bulk head, smoke and flames spewing from what was left of the ship. The Jedi faired better, as they cleared the doors with no problem. After dealing with the droids, Anakin turnrf to look at the wreakage.

"A shame. Who ever was flying that was one hell of a pilot." Anakin commented.

"Thank you." A voice issued from the wreakage.

Obi Wan watched as two figures emerged from the wreakage. One was a girl with pale pupiless eyes wearing something similar to jedi robes with raven colored hair. She was attractive, and easily in her late teend. The boy looked to be the same age. His blonde spiky hair seemed to defy gravity. He was wearing a very odd assort ment of clothes. Orange and black jacket, orange pants, and a peice of metal with a strange symbol on it attached to a black clothe wrappped around his head. He had blue eyes and three strange whisker like marks on each cheek. Obi Wan could sense that they were both powerful in the force.

"Well, it seems we have some help. You are...?" Obi Wan asked.

"Hinata Hyuuga." The girl answered, gripping the hilt of a lightsaber.

The boy looked around before grabbing an assult rifle from a nearby destroyed droid, shouldering the weapon, not understanding how he knew what to do, only that he did.

"Naruto Uzumaki." He answered.

"Obi Wan Kenobi."

"Anakin Skywalker."

Naruto looked at the pair with curiosity.

"Well. Now that that's out of the way, how can we help?" He asked plesantly.


	4. Chapter 3 Into Hells waiting Arms

Chapter four! Gloriuos Chapter four! This is where the story starts to deviate from cannon...by alot. It'll just be some small stuff in this chapter, but you'll be able to see them. Oh, man, this is gonna be awesome!

Disclaimer: No. As much as I wish I did, I don't own Naruto or Star Wars. If I owned both, I'd have to put up with annoying questions about the force and why Naruto likes orange so much. In advance, haven't got a clue.

Summary: What if one of Naruto's friends was more than she let on? What if she was the desendant of a Jedi master? What if Naruto shared a similar fate, but it being hs father was the son of a Jedi? The two will be thrown into a new world of power beyond their imagination. Together, will face what the Galaxy has to offer. But a dark storm is approaching. A Dark Lord of the Sith lies in wait. Waiting for the perfect time to strike. Will the power of Light triumph? Or will the Galaxy fall into Darkness and the Jedi purged from the galaxy?

_Naruto: Force Unleashed_

Chapter III

Into Hells waiting Arms

The four humans stood in the hanger for a moment before Obi wan decided to break the silence.

"Well. We could use your help. We're here to rescue the Supreme Chancilor. He's been taken by General Grievous and is on this ship."

Naruto gave him a puzzled look.

"'Supreme Chancilor'?"

Anakin's eyes went wide as Obi wan's jaw dropped by a fraction as Hinata placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Their Leader. He is the one who is responsible for the people's well being and decides what is right for his people."

Naruto looked at her thoughtfully.

"Like the Kages of our world?"

Hinata nodded, smiling.

"Yes. Now, lets help them."

Naruto grinned.

"Hell yeah. Lets go help them!"

Hinata giggled as they looked back to the Jedi who shared a look. Obi Wan smiled his warm smile.

"So. Are we ready?"

Both Shinobi nodded and the four started forward untill Naruto stopped in his tracks. All three turned and looked back at him, curious.

"What is it?" Anakin asked as Naruto grinned.

"I just had a great idea. A quicker way to get to the bridge. **Kage Bushin no Jutsu**!" Naruto shouted, creating a dozen clones.

Obi Wan's jaw really did drop at this point as Anakin's eye brows shot into orbit. Naruto grinned.

"This is my signature jutsu. It creates clones of myself to use for millions of different things."

Obi Wan was impressed and resisted the urge to question him about it.

"How will they help?" He asked instead.

Naruto answered with another grin and the clones nodded their heads before transforming into a dozen battle droids. Naruto nodded his approval as the clones gathered weapons before forming up around them.

"Like this. Prisoner escourt." Naruto answered grinning.

Hinata had to agree, it was a brilliant move. The Jedi seemed to agree as well.

"Well concived plan. However, if we are armed, Grievious will suspect something." Obi Wan said thoughtfully.

"We can have two of them carry all our lightsabers." Anakin suggested.

"Yes. True. Very well. In the meantime." He turned to the little atrodroid watching them. "Artoo. Stay here. We may need someone to disrupt security systems if things become troubling."

Artoo whistled his response and rolled over to the nearest wall terminal when Obi Wan tossed him a communicator that the droid caught easily. He turned to Naruto.

"First things first. We need to get the Chancilor."

Naruto nodded and dismmissed his clones, letting the rifles drop to the deck.

"So much for that plan. Well, lets get going." He said, shedding his jacket.

He grabbed a webbet off a droid and hooked it over his waist, noticing the balls attached to it.

"What's this?" He asked, pointing at the orbs.

Obi Wan glanced at it before they started forward.

"Thermal Detonator. Explosive ordinance."

"Ah. Hands off, I guess." Naruto said quietly, securing the belt on his person.

xxxxx

Naruto leveled the liberated rifle and cautiously crept forward, keeping his eyes pealed for any of the metal machines. He crouched low and glanced around again, seeing that he had somehow become seperated from the group. He groaned and decided to backtrack when he heard heavy footfalls. He looked behind him and gasped. Two bulky droids, looking more huminod than their slimmer brethran were marching down the hall, wrist blasters leveled at him. Naruto ripped the Thermal detonator off his belt, activating it. He tossed the little glowing orb, firing at the droids as he backpeddled away from them. The detonator landed right behind them, and exploded. The force of the blast knocked the droids to the ground, giving Naruto the opening he needed to put them down for good. Naruto stood up and grinnned, ready to turn around and find his little group with sounds of clicking sounded behind him.

"Don't move." A clearly synthezied voice spoke.

Naruto slowly turned to look behind him and saw six of the big droids.

"Um...okay. What now?" He asked them.

The droids paused a split second before respomding.

"Drop you weapon." The one closest said.

Naruto nodded and placed the blaster on the ground, still keeping his eyes on the droids.

"So...what now?"

"Your coming with us." It replied.

Naruto nodded. He had a feeling he'd be meeting Palpitine earlier than expected.

xxxxx

Anakin watched as Dooku used a force push to slam Obi Wan into the walkway, knocking the older Jedi out. A glance to his left informed him that the girl had meet the same fate. Anakin was condfident in his abilities. He came at Dooku, remaining calm and releashing a flurry of saber strikes from several different directions. But, something happened that caused him to loose his concentration.

"Hey. Don't push me! I can walk just fine." A voice snapped followed by an 'Ow!'

Dooku saw this slip of concentration and used it to send a powerful force push into Skywalker, throwing him to the deck, his lightsaber clattering to the deck, extinguished. Dooku looked up and he froze as he took in Naruto.

_'Such power...even Skywalker doesn't have this much. Let's see what he can do."_ Dooku grinned as he saw anger fill Naruto's face.

"Greetings, young Jedi. Have you come to free the Chancilor as well?" Dooku asked, signalling the droids to leave.

He could see that this one was well trained, letting his hate and anger drop below the surface, his thoughts being pushed into the deep parts of his mind. His face remained blank as he bent down and picked up the girls lightsaber.

xxxxx

Naruto had never used this weapon before. He knew that the blade could cut through pretty much anything. He closed his eyes and remembered seeing the Jedi use it. He could use the kenjutsu he knew, which thanks to his fusing with Kyuubi, was very high. Naruto opened his eyes, seeing Dooku gasp. He grinned at the response. His had begun to take on the demons apperance. Dooku, brought his saber up in the ready position. Naruto crouched low, holding the hilt parrellel to the deck. He activated the lavander blade in a snaphiss, feeling the blade shifting in his hand from were the balance point was. He'd have to find another on that was closer to his prefered grip and balance. He growled and rushed forward with blinding speed, grabbing Skywalkers blade and activating it as well. The blue blade screamed as it impacted on the red one, the lavander blade coming in high. Dooku spun away, knocking the Lavendar blade to the side, coming up in a U, trying to bisect Naruto. The blonde reacted on instinct, slamming the blue saber down on the red, trapping it while he flipped the lavander into a reverse grip and brought it forward to slice Dooku's head off. The Sith flipped to the left, evading the blade. With a flurish, Dooku, glared at Naruto, as if seeing through a deception.

"So. They sent a Master with the Knights. And a blade Master at that. So the Jedi have a hidden training facility. Very well. It will be destroyed." Dooku said smugly.

Naruto stood tall. The current way he held the lavender saber was perfect for him. It didn't shift or anything in his hands, and it allowed him to maintain complete control. But Naruto looked right past him at a man who had to be Palpitine looking at him with interest.

_"If that was anyone else, they'd look worried. Something is off about him. Something very, very off."_

Naruto pushed those thoughts aside and went back into his crouch.

"Heh. Your wrong. I'm not a Jedi. I'm a shinobi. An assasian and warrior of great reknown where I'm from."

Dooku smirked.

"Well, come then, _shinobi_. I will show you the power of the darkside."

"Kiss my ass." Naruto growled, leaping forward.

Dooku barely managed to bring his blade up to block the blue blade. His eyes widened in shock as Naruto planted a foot in his chest, hurtiling him into the glass. Dooku hit with a grunt. He tasted copper in his mouth. He slid to the deck and stood shakily to his feet. Naruto could see the cracks in the glass and had a sudden flash of danger in his head. Creating six clones, Naruto sent them to gather up his three comrades while he continuied his fight with Dooku. The man looked at him with respect.

"Very clevar. One never expects old fashioned hand to hand combat during a lightsaber duel. Most impressive. Now, let us finish this."

Naruto nodded and moved quickly. He appeared behind Dooku and, using the lavender blade as a ice pick, he slashed the glass, shattering it. Dooku looked back just as the blue blade burned through the glass, his eyes wide in shock.

"Bye bye, asshole." Naruto grinned as sudden hurricane force winds wipped through the room.

Dooku tried to plant his saber in the deck as well, but he was yanked out ot the room through the window, screaming in rage. Naruto watched him tumble into space. He knew all about space exposure and the death it brought. He watched as massive steel shutters slammed across the breach and the preasure in the room returned to normal. The blonde pulled the blade put of the floor and deactiavted them both. He walked over to the chancilor, seeing the grateful expression. Naruto had a bad feeling in his gut as he ripped the restraints off the chairs arms, allowing the man to get up.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much you have helpped the republic today, Master Jedi. You have my eternal gratitude."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, not sure what he was talking about.

"Um...sure. Well, lets go wake the others and get the hell out of here." Naruto turned to the clones and nodded for them to try to rouse them.

The Chancilor shook his head.

"There is no time. We must leave now."

He flinched at the look in Naruto's eyes.

"Their fate will be the same as ours."

The Supreme chancilor nodded. A few seconds later, Hinata and Anakin were awake, with Obi Wan still unconcious. The blonde returned them their sabers, which the accepted, curiosity in their face.

"Well, lets get the hell out of here." The blonde said as he started for the hatch.

Anakin glanced at Hinata as he hefted Obi Wan over his shoulder.

"Is he always like this?" He asked as they headed after him.

Hinata nodded.

"Unfortunatly, yes. He is."

xxxxxx

"Never will I do _that_ again." Naruto said unhappily as he stood up.

They'd raced an elevator down the shaft and had barely managed to avoid getting killed by the screaming metal deathtrap from hell. Hinata had to agree as they followed the Jedi. Naruto ditched his orange jacket in the shaft, looing most of his ninja tools in it. He'd make somemore, so he wasn't worried. He just wished he hadn't lost Saskue's headband. Not that it mattered. He'd been killed in the explosion that leveled the Hokage tower. He sighed as they entered a long cooridoor and were roughly halfway down when a glowing energy feild snapped on around them.

"Ray sheild?" He heard Kenobi mutter.

He saw him round on Anakin with confusion.

"Wait a minute. We're smarter than this." He complained.

"Apparently not."

The Jedi looked back at the energy feild. Naruto glanced at Hinata who shrugged.

"I suggest patience." Anakin said calmly.

Obi Wan gave him a disbelieving look.

"Patience?"

Anakin smiled.

"Yes. Any moment artoo will be along and free us."

As if on cue, a nearby hatch opened and a little blue and white droid came hurtling through. To Naruto, it sounded like it was screaming as it slammed into the wall on the other side.

"DUI charge on you pal." Naruto muttered as the another hatch opened.

Several Droids came out, weapons pointed at them. Naruto watched as artoo zapped the hand of one the the SBDs as he was told. He tried not to laugh as artoo got a metal foot for his trouble. Naruto turned to Hinata, grinning.

"This is gonna be fun."


	5. Chapter 4 A Greivous Meeting

Chapter five. This one is a good chapter, but I'm kinda down. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It was kinda hard to write it in a cross over, but still fun. Oh, and I recommend Twilight. Very good movie. Also, as for my explanation of chakra and the force, it's just like how only a select few in the Narutoverse are trained to use Chakra. The only reason some can't use it is the exact opposite why only some can use the force. A very rare few are born who are unable to use Chakra where as only a rare few are born able to use the Force. See? Makes sense.

Disclaimer: No. As much as I wish I did, I don't own Naruto or Star Wars. If I owned both, I'd have to put up with annoying questions about the force and why Naruto likes orange so much. In advance, haven't got a clue.

Summary: What if one of Naruto's friends was more than she let on? What if she was the desendant of a Jedi master? What if Naruto shared a similar fate, but it being hs father was the son of a Jedi? The two will be thrown into a new world of power beyond their imagination. Together, will face what the Galaxy has to offer. But a dark storm is approaching. A Dark Lord of the Sith lies in wait. Waiting for the perfect time to strike. Will the power of Light triumph? Or will the Galaxy fall into Darkness and the Jedi purged from the galaxy?

_Naruto: Force Unleashed_

Chapter IV

A Grievous Meeting

Naruto was shocked whem he entered the bridge and met General Grievous. He was huge and was machine. He hacked alot as he placed the three lightsabers into his cloak with a chuckle. He watched as the General looked at Obi Wan. The Jedi looked at the metal abomination with a smirk.

"Not this time. And this time, you won't escape."

Naruto was confused by Obi Wan's statement as he saw Anakin look at the little droid.

"Artoo."

Naruto watched as every blue panel opened and artoo started to act like he was haveing a breakdown. Obi Wan summoned his lightsaber and cut his bindings, before cutting Anakin's. The younger Jedi called his blade and it snapped to life. Two Magna gaurds moved forward to engage the Jedi. Naruto watched in amusement as the battle droids cheered the Magnaguards on. Obi Wan decapitated his, and Naruto was surprised to see it still moving, as was Obi Wan. Anakin dispatched his and was already moving to free the chancellor as Hinata summoned her blade and began hacking away at the droids around them. Naruto simply broke his restrants and watched as mayhem reigned around him. He watched as Greivous moved to the very front, grabbing a magna staff and prepare to attack Kenobi as Anakin dropped behind him, with Hinata poised in the center of the bridge. Greivous glared at them as he realized he had no route off the bridge.

"You lose, General Kenobi." He hissed as he smashed the staff into the glass.

Naruto grabbed the Chancellor and a nearby crash seat a split second before the glass blewout. Greivous lept out the window and vanished from sight as everyone else gripped whatever they could to prevent themselves from being sucked out into space. After a few seconds, metal plates slammed shut, allowing the air to stabilize. Naruto and the others felt several explosions rock the ship as droids and organic personel feld to the life pods. Anakin looked at a flashing display that was beeping.

"All the escape pods have been launched."

Obi Wan looked at the display grimly as the ship approached the planet. For reentry.

"Greivous. Can you fly a crusier like this?"

Anakin, Obi Wan, R2, and Hinata moved to the control surfaces as Naruto and the Chancellor did their best to stay out of the way. The three Jedi manned their stations, along with the little droid. Hinata bite her lower lip as she concentrated on the display.

"You mean do I know how to land what's left of this thing?" Anakin asked.

"Well?" Obi Wan asked expectantly.

Anakin began activating controls, checking several displays as he answered.

"Well, under the circumstances I'd say the ability to piolt this thing is irrelevent. Strap yourselves in." He said, grabbing the control, trying to angle the vessel on a shallower approach.

Anakin double checked the altitude.

"Open all hatches. Extend all flaps and drag fins."

Naruto felt the ship shudder and groan before the sound of tortured metal reached his ears. He looked back down the hall as everyone else looked in that direction. Naruto raised an eyebrow as they shared a look. Little R2 beeped an uh oh.

"We lost something." Anakin said dryly.

"Not to worry. We are still flying half a ship." Obi Wan commented.

_"They are freaking insane. I like them."_ Naruto thought as he sat in the crash chair.

He could see the fire building up on the hull.

"Now we're really picking up speed." Anakin said seriously as more chunks of the ship flew off.

"Eight plus sixty. We're in the atmosphere." Obi Wan read off.

"Grab that. Keep us level." He told Kenobi, pointing at a control next to him.

The ship was a burning hulk as it plunged toward the surface.

"Steady." Obi Wan cautioned.

R2 let out a series of beeps and whistling.

"Easy R2." Anakin cauioned.

Naruto could see the buildings clearly and if he wasn't on a flying metal coffin, he'd be more excited. Now, he was hoping he didn't become a pancake.

"5000. Fireships on the left and the right." Obi Wan informed him as they approached the ground.

_"We'll take you in"_ A voice saod calmly over the comm.

"Copy that." Kenobi responded.

Naruto could see two of them as they sprayed something on the hull, putting out fires on the ship best they could. Anakin gripped the controls tightly as Obi Wan pointed in front of them at the ground.

"Landing strip. Straight ahead."

"We're coming in too hot." Anakin cautioned.

They sped to the ground, everyone gripping their chairs as the ship finnaly slammed into the gorund, a metal screeching could be heard as the ship skidded across the landing strip. Naruto watched as a tower was demolished as the vessel finally skidded to a stop. Everyone looked around shakily before Obi Wan spoke up.

"Another happy landing." He said happily.

"Happy my ass." Naruto muttered, earning him an elbow to the ribs from Hinata who giggled at his sour look.

xxxxx

Naruto frowned as they approached the Senate building in the Chancellors shutle. He hated politics. He hated to deal with politions. He and the others watched as the shutle landed and the Chancellor and Anakin stepped off the ship. A whole host of aliens met the Chancellor as Anakin and Obi Wan began to converse. Naruto took the time to look around and glanced at Hinata with a smile.

"Pretty big place."

Hinata nodded, smiling as she eased into the chair, relaxing. Naruto listened as Anakin tried to talk Obi Wan into coming with him, failing miserably. He could see the defeat in Skywalker's eyes as he grinned.

"Alright. But you owe me one. And not for saving your skin for the tenth time."

"Ninth. That buisness on Cato Nemodia doesn't-doesn't count." Obi Wan said dismmisivly.

"What happened on Cato Nemodia?" Naruto asked.

Obi Wan glanced at him.

"Nothing." He looked back at Anakin. "I'll see you at the breifing." He told him heading back into the shuttle.

He sat down and looked at Naruto.

"Really. What happened?"

Obi Wan sighed.

"Maybe another time. As for you two. You have a very long day ahead of you." He said, looking out the window, a frown crossing his face.

Naruto followed his gaze and saw Skywalker embracing a young woman.

"Wow. Sure friendly around here." He commented.

Hinata frowned and flicked him in the head.

"Naruto. Concentrate on our situatition. Not someone else's." She solded.

Naruto nodded, defeated as the shuttle sped off from the senate building.

xxxxx

Naruto and Hinata entered the Jedi Temple and both were truly astonded as they followed Obi Wan through the halls, taking them to the council chambers so that they could be spoken to. Naruto let out a low whistle at the sheer splendor of the Temple. His awe of the temple vanished after having to wait for two hours before being seen.

"Damn it. This is worse than when I asked your Dad for premission to date you." Naruto complained.

Hinata blushed.

"Yes. And you did rather bluntly ask me out. Remember?"

Naruto grinned.

"How can I forget. Lee finnaly felt sorry for me after everyone started paring off and told me how you felt. Boy was that a wake up call."

Hinata looked at him, smiling.

"Tell me again what you did after hearing this?"

"Well, it took me several days to think back on you. To evaluate you without a biased opinion and I noticed that my feelings toward you were stronger than any other konouchi. I then started to veiw you in an unbiased way and saw everything you were. Everything I had always been looking for."

Naruto grinned as he placed a hand on her's.

"And the fox fell for the hawk." He said with a fox like grin.

Hinata blushed as the doors opened and Obi Wan called them in. Naruto entered and was astounded by the number of different aliens, but hid his shock quickly. He wished he had his old clothes, but they had been pretty tore up. Instead, he had been given a black undershirt, a dark brown leather vest, tan pants, and a pair of black boots. He had a blaster holstered on his right side making him look like he belonged in thie galaxy. He shook his head, happy that they had allowed him to keep his headband on his head. He looked at the center of the beings arrayed infront of him and his eyes stopped on a small wrinkled green creature.

"Whose the ancient toad?" He blurted out.

Hinata's eyes widened as several gasp filled the room. The older creature got up and walked over to Naruto, using his wooden walking stick. He looked at Naruto with annoyance.

"Look so good will you not if eight and a half centries you live to be."

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise.

"Wow. You talk?"

The little green being grinned as it looked at Naruto. It turned around and hobbled to it's seat and chuckled.

"Much change ahead I sense."

A man next to the green man, a darkskinned bald man faced the green man.

"Master Yoda. Are you sure this is wise?"

The one named Yoda nodded, making the bald man sigh.

"Very well." He looked at Naruto and Hinata. "Please step forward. We have much to discuss."

xxxxxx

The Masters listened intently to Hinata's tale as she recounted everything she could about her heritage. Yoda nodded his head.

"Master Revan's fate long poundered has been. Thank you the council does Knight Hyuuga."

"K-k-kinght? But...I-I haven't faced the trials." Hinata stuttered.

Yoda smiled a kind smile.

"Passed the trails you have. Built your own Lightsaber. Confronted the Dark Side and overcame it. Endured great you have. A Knight you are. Earned the title you have." Yoda said wisely.

Hinata bowed low to the council.

"Thank you, Master Yoda." She said softly.

Naruto gave her a warm smile, even though he didn't know what they were talking about, he knew it was something big from the way she had reacted. He looked back at the council as they looked at him.

"Tale of your life, Uzumaki." Yoda said with the hint of a smile.

Naruto sighed. Things just got so much better.

"Well. I'm basically an orphan. I was orphaned at birth with the death of both my parents by Kyuubi no Kitsune."

The black man held up a hand.

"Kyuubi no Kitsune?" He questioned.

Naruto nodded.

"Yes, Master Windu. He was a great fox demon that had nine tails. His tails could level mountains and create tsunami's. He was a force of nature."

"A demon you say?" A human master asked.

Naruto sighed and launched into an explanation about the tailed beasts and how he had held the great demon king up to their fusing. Saying that they were shocked was an understatment, but they didn't press the issue. There would be another time for that one.

"Anyway. My mother was from a land far from fire country. My father, Minato Namikaze-"

He saw several shocked expressions fill the room.

"Namikaze?" Mundi inquired.

Naruto looked at them curiously.

"Yeah. Why?"

Yoda nodded and Mace looked back at him seriously.

"There was a young Knight named Inari Namikaze. He was strong in the force. Powerful too. But, he vanished over fifty years ago."

Naruto looked at them shocked.

"I'm...I'm related to a Jedi?"

Yoda nodded as Mace looked at him carfully.

"Yes. And judgeing by the power I can sense in you, I'd say your only rival is that of young Skywalker. You both have equal level of power." He said thoughtfully.

Naruto looked at them with disbelief.

"If this is his level, he isn't a problem. This isn't even a tenth of my full power."

The room was filled with a ringing shock. It was several seconds before any of the masters spoke.

"You..you have that much power?" Kenobi asked softly.

Naruto nodded.

"Yes. Now, back to the story."

He told them everything he knew. It took them six hours to hear both Shinobi before they were finished. Yoda nodded.

"Very well. Temporary quaters you will have. Share a room you will have to. Much thought the council has to decided what to do. Summoned when we have reached a desicion we will."

Naruto and Hinata and bowed before leaving the room. Mace looked at Yoda grimly.

"I sense dark times ahead."

"Hmm...shrouded in darkness the future is. But two new knights we will have. Strong in the force they are."

"Yes. But Uzumaki seems to be a bit of a wild card. And we should assign Knight Hyuuga a padawan. Wait. Did you say two Knights?" Windu asked.

Yoda nodded his head.

"Knight Uzumaki. More force sensitive than me is he. Deep connection to the force he has. Master in saber combat the Supreme Chancellor reports. Able to defeat Dooku he was."

Mace nodded his head.

"He is powerfull. But...something seems...off." Master Windu said off handedly.

"Agree with you I do. Prankster Uzumaki seems to be. Ever alert we must be." Yoda said with a smile as he heard a loud crack followed by hysterical laughter followed by a scream from Obi Wan.

"No! You don't juggled the busts of the Jedi Masters!"

Yoda chuckled as he thought about how much the temple was about to change.


	6. Chapter 5 Hidden Memories

New Chapter! Yay! It's been awhile. Sorry or the long hold on the other stories. I kinda hit brick walls in ideas for them, so it will be a while longer till I write them. With school (MOS school for the USMC) and my girlfriend, I haven't been able to accuratly balance my scheduale recently. Don't worry. I'll have it back to something similar to normal. Now, this chapter will explain why Yoda wants to make Naruto a Knight without the training and it will also shed some light onto his heritage. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: No. As much as I wish I did, I don't own Naruto or Star Wars. If I owned both, I'd have to put up with annoying questions about the force and why Naruto likes orange so much. In advance, haven't got a clue.

Summary: What if one of Naruto's friends was more than she let on? What if she was the desendant of a Jedi master? What if Naruto shared a similar fate, but it being hs father was the son of a Jedi? The two will be thrown into a new world of power beyond their imagination. Together, will face what the Galaxy has to offer. But a dark storm is approaching. A Dark Lord of the Sith lies in wait. Waiting for the perfect time to strike. Will the power of Light triumph? Or will the Galaxy fall into Darkness and the Jedi purged from the galaxy?

_Naruto: Force Unleashed_

Chapter V

Hidden Memories

Yoda looked at the shocked Masters with humor. It was Mundi who spoke first.

"Master Yoda. Surly you do not mean to make the man a knight. He is too old to train."

Yoda gave him a dissapointed look.

"Know nothing of Namikaze you do, Master Mundi. Tell the story Master Windu will of Namikaze's race."

Mace nodded his head and looked at the gathered masters. This would be a very interesting day.

"As many of you know, Master Revan was from a very special race called Solarian. They had a natural affinity for the Force. They also had two special abilities. One, a form of immortality that only a few had, and genetic memory that the whole race had."

A silence filed the chamber as Obi Wan looked at him in confusion.

"Genetic memory?" Obi-wan asked.

Master Windu nodded.

"They were able to pass generations of knowlage along in their DNA. Nothing lost to time because they still remembered." Mace continued.

"So your saying that Uzumaki has the knowlage of the Force, hidden in his genetic code?" Mundi asked.

Yoda nodded.

"Catalyst they need, to be unlocked. Know the catalyst well I do."

"But Master. The Solarian's were wiped out by Darth Malak over four thousand years ago. How can you know?" Kenobi asked curiously.

Yoda chuckled and looked at Obi Wan.

"Old padawan, Inari Namikaze was of mine."

xxxxx

Naruto looked at Yoda as the little green being eyed him curiously.

"Uzumaki, how to unlock your hidden knowladge know I do. However, dangerous it is , to unlock in such a short time."

Naruto took a deep breath.

"Let's get this over with."

Yoda nodded and approached him. Naruto stayed completely still as the little creature reached out and grasped his hand. Naruto felt the warm, calloused skin. He'd been expecting it to be wrinkled and not as firm. He had barely noted the feel of Yoda's hand before a blinding surge of pain shot through his body. Naruto tried to yank his hand away, tried to pull his hand out of the fire it was in, but he couldn't move. He couldn't move anything. He was paralyized as the fire burned it's way through his body. He didn't know how much time had passed. Only that he wanted the pain to stop. It burned hotter each moment. If he could move his jaw, he'd have screamed. He felt the darkness approach him. He felt himself slipping, clawing at the smooth surface, trying to keep from falling. He looked up and saw a hand extended for him. Using all his strength, he grasped the hand and his eyes shout open. He gnashed his teeth as he sat up. He grabbed his shoulder and looked around noticing the rock walls. Just as he was about to say something, Commander Blast walked over to him, his helmet off. The clone gave him a gim smile.

"General. Nice to see your up."

Naruto nodded.

"What happened?"

"A stray blaster bolt. Some droid got a lucky shot as the blast doors sealed. You've been out of it for three days."

Naruto looked at him confussed.

"But how? I remember getting in here untouched. What...Greivious! Where is he?!" Naruto demanded jumping up onto his feet, looking around.

The clones looked at him with confusion at his statement.

"What?" He asked, feeling foolish.

"Sir. General Greivous is on Utapu. General Kenobi is after him right now." The clone informed him.

Naruto sat up and looked at him confussed.

"How? I saw him."

"Sir. I-"

The clone stopped suddenly and began speaking into his com unit. Naruto enhanced his hearing using his chakra and listened to the conversation and was surprised to hear the Supreme Chancilor's voice. The war had lasted three months longer than they had expected, but they now had Griveous cornered on Utapu.

_"Commander Blast. Execute order sixty-six."_

Naruto could sense the surprise coming from the clone as he replied.

"Is this some sort of joke sir?" He asked.

Naruto could hear the anger in the supreme chancilor's voice.

_"This is no joke. You will execute the order. Now commander."_

Th clone sighed and nodded his head.

"Understood. It will be done."

Naruto placed his hands behind his back, making a cross shaped seal as Blast turned to face him, the rest of the troopers all facing him. He saw the slight twitch of Blast's head and that was all Naruto needed. In one swift action, he summoned a dozen clones and as one they activated their lightsabers. In an instant, they were slicing through the clones as blue blaster bolts began flying. Some deflecting into the cave walls, others back into the chests of the clones. Naruto felt no pity or mercy for them. Only sadness that he was forced to kill them before they killed him. He became a machine. Hacking away at the clones as they fell, one by one. At the end of the three minute fight, every clone was cut down. Naruto walked over to Blast as the clone looked at the stumps of arms he now had after having his hands removed from his body.

"I'm sorry, Commander, but you left me no choice." Naruto said as he raised his saber above his head.

"The Jedi will fall for this." The clone spat in anger. "You tried to take ove rthe repulic, and failed. You wil be dead before this day is over."

Naruto answered his comment with an overhead strike, bisecting the clone. Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he turned to the blast doors. He had to get to Hinata. And he only had to get through a few thousand droids to do it. This was bound to be a long day.

XXXXX

Hinata was in a bit of trouble. She was surrounded on all sides by hundreds of clones on the New Hope. And they were all out to kill her. Okay, so maybe a lot of trouble. She activated her byuakugan as she rushed through the ship to the hanger, avoiding search and destroy squads combing the ship, looking for her. Thanks to her knowlage of the Republics sensor systems, she was able to block her biosigns from the scanners. She was at least happy that they were over the world where Naruto was. She could feel his frustration as he too, was attacked by his clones. She paused breifly to catch her breath and serveyed the area. All the clone squads were heading away from her, still searching. Glancing to her saw that she had made it to the hanger. She didn't stop to congratulate herself, because her plan hinged on a very short time frame. Hinata sprinted across the hanger bay, using both the force and chakra to enhance her speed. In only a few seconds, she was at the forcefeild acuator and was planitng the thermal detonator. She did the mental calculations in her head and nodded in approval. She turned around and rushed to the nearest ARC figthers in the hanger and strapped her self in. Using only minimal power, she turned the lifesupport in and fished out the detonator. She sighed and depressed the trigger, detonating the charges she had set on the ship. Primary and Secondary weapons. Forcefeild controls. Tractor power relays. And of course, the acuator in front of her. She could feel the rumble from the similtanious release of every escape pod through out the ship. She wasn't done yet. Her fighter along with several others were sucked out of the bay, as was fighters and clones in other bays through out the ship. She smiled in victory as she watched the other fighters activate and zoom off in multiple directions, some toward the planet, others out into space, along with the escpae pods. She was carful enough to leave several fighters with her so that she wouldn't look suppsiosous. She was surprised, however, to see turbolaser flash and destroy the retreating vessels and escape pods and had to smile even bigger. She had forgotten the tertiary control relays, but it helped to ensure that they beleived her dead. She watched as the New Hope headed off to intercept the lone fighter that had gotten out of weapons range. It was with a breif flash of sadness that she recognized the person in the fighter as a young Knight who had been with them on the New Hope.


	7. Chapter 6 Once More Unto the Breach

Disclaimer: No. As much as I wish I did, I don't own Naruto or Star Wars. If I owned both, I'd have to put up with annoying questions about the force and why Naruto likes orange so much. In advance, haven't got a clue.

Summary: What if one of Naruto's friends was more than she let on? What if she was the desendant of a Jedi master? What if Naruto shared a similar fate, but it being hs father was the son of a Jedi? The two will be thrown into a new world of power beyond their imagination. Together, will face what the Galaxy has to offer. But a dark storm is approaching. A Dark Lord of the Sith lies in wait. Waiting for the perfect time to strike. Will the power of Light triumph? Or will the Galaxy fall into Darkness and the Jedi purged from the galaxy?

Chapter VI

Naruto sat in the corner of the cantina, watching the patrons happily sip their ale and other beverages as they celebrated the defeat of the CIS at Utapau. Naruto casually shifted in his seat, displaying the blaster he had strapped to his thigh as he gave a warning grin at a figure approaching in a dark black cloak. The figure stopped and Naruto could almost sense the person's amusement.

"You really think that intimidates me, Uzumaki?" The figure asked him.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and geustured to the chair across from him. The firgure quietly sat down at the chair and lowered his hood. The man had brown hair, with a touch of grey in it. The man had a sly grin on his face that made you want to keep him at arms length, but at the same time, trust him with your life. Naruto chose to keep him at arms length.

"You have what I asked for, Solo?" Naruto asked, running his finger over the wall behind him.

The man nodded.

"Yeah. I got her. Han will be upset that he won't get her, but with the Re- I mean the Empire on my arse, I have to sell her. Heh, if I could have gotten to Corelliea, then I'd of sold it to him. As is, I can't." Solo answered.

Naruto grinned and leaned forward.

"Trust me, I understand. How much do you want for the _Falcon_?"

Solo grinned as he leaned back and scratched his chin.

"Well, she's a fine ship. Only thirty years or so old. Incredibely fast. Hell, she made the Kessel run in less than twelve parsecs."

Naruto raised his eyebrow. Solo nodded his head.

"Yup. She's fast and she can outrun almost any ship her tonnage or larger. I've even been able to keep up with those new fighters the Empire has."

Naruto sighed and pulled out a pad and looked at Solo seriously.

"How much Solo?"

"750,000 credits." He answered unabashedly.

"750,000?! I could buy a destroyer for that much!"

Solo leaned back, no trace of a smile on his face anymore.

"Either you pay the amount, or I go right over to that Emperial garrison and tell them all about you."

Naruto crossed his arms and thought about it and realized it wasn't really worth losing a good ship, even if the freighter was over priced.

"Fine. I'll pay. But you'd better forget that you saw me."

"Or you'll deal with me."

Solo almost jumped out of his chair as he looked to see a woman standing behind him in a plain flight suit. What prevented him from leaping out of his chair was the blaster in his lower back that the newcomer had placed muzzle first. Solo grinned with respect toward Naruto.

"Heh. You got it. Trust me. I ain't a fan of the authorities anyway. So your pretty little friend here can take the blaster outta my back."

Naruto chuckled as he nodded his head. The woman nodded and holstered her blaster and walked over to Naruto.

"Sorry I'm late." She said as she sat down next to Naruto.

"Eh, it's cool. You'll have to tell me what happened when we get to the ship."

Naruto spent the next ten minutes routing the credits to the accounts specified by Solo before he gave them the security codes. With out a single word of departure, the three left and headed their seperate ways.

xxxxx

Naruto sat in the cockpit of the YT-1300 as she roared out of the atmosphere. The blonde man made the jump to lightspeed and was about to turn around when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around him from behind. He closed his eyes and relaxed as Hinata held onto him.

"You know, if you keep doing this, I might forget that you owe me an answer."

Hinata giggled and pulled him out of the chair and into the common area of the ship. They sat down and Hinata told him everything that had happened to her since the clones turned. Naruto frowned when he heard about the two different messages sent out to all Jedi.

"What do we do?" She asked him.

"We avoid Corusant. Try to find a Jedi out there who isn't dead and figure out what is going on."

He looked over and saw Hinata blush as she looked away. He grinned at her.

"You already did."

She nodded as Naruto hugged her.

"Who are we meeting?" He asked.

She looked at him smiling.

"Master Yoda and Master Kenobi."

xxxxx

Naruto smoothly brought the _Falcon_ under the Tantive IV and docked the freighter with no problems. Naruto and Hinata climbde up through the upper airlock and were greeted by two releived Jedi Masters. After a breif welcome aboard by Senetor Organa, the four Jedi were shown to the meeting room. Naruto and Hinata were brought up to speed on the Jedi massacure and that the Jedi were now on the verge of extinction. Hinata hung her head sadly as Naruto looked to the two masters.

"What do we do?" He asked Yoda.

The aged master looked at the door, almost wistfully as the hatch hissed open and a body gaurd for the Senetor entered the room.

"Senetor Organa has requested your presence on the bridge."

The Jedi nodded and followed the guard to the bridge.

xxxxx

"It could be a trap." Bail suggested after the message recalling all senetors to Courasant had reached them.

Obi Wan stroked his beard thoughtfully.

"I don't think so. Palpatine will need all of the senate to control the Republic. He can't afford allienating them just yet."

"Agreed. Go you will. To the Jedi temple will we go."

Bail looked at him shocked.

"But Master Yoda. That would be suicide. The whole temple has been garrisoned against any attempts at entry."

Naruto grinned at him, making Bail slightly unnerved as Naruto's normal blue eyes were red with cat like slits.

"We'll be fine. Don't worry about us."

xxxxx

Naruto's orange saber sliced through the final Trooper with a slight hum as the head bounced down the steps in the temple. Deactivating his blade, he hurried over to Obi Wan and follwed Yoda into the building. They searched for serveral seconds untill they came acros several dead Padawaans. Naruto bent down to inspect the wounds when he noticed something.

"These wounds were caused by a lightsaber. Palpatine?" He questioned as he straightened up.

He saw Yoda shake his head with sarrow as the ancient weezened master hobbled to the console. Naruto watched Kenobi walk to the same concole and began tapping commands.

"If into the security files you go, pain will you find." Yoda told him.

Obi Wan paused and glanced at the tiny green creature.

"I must know Master."

Naruto understood and placed a hand on Obi Wan's shoulder.

"Alright Ben. Open up the damn files. We'll deal with it."

Obi Wan nodded and began to replay the security holos from the attack. What he saw sickened him. There, slaughtering Padawaans and younglings with out regret, was none other than his own apprentice. Anakin Skywalker. Obi Wan looked away as Hinata covered her mouth, eyes wide in shook. Naruto reached forward and shut the display off as Obi Wan steady himself on the console.

"How?"

Almost as if to answer the question, another file opened up, showing Skywalker kneeling with a cloaked Palpatine standing over him, his grizzled, evil voice sounding out.

_"Rise, Lord Vader."_

Naruto infused his fist with chakra and slammed it onto the console, destroying it. Obi Wan stumbled back from the shock of the vids.

"It..it can't be."

Naruto looked to Yoda as the old Master slowly stepped to them.

"To Mustafar you must go." He said to Naruto.

"What? Why? Why him?" Obi Wan asked, knowing that Naruto was going to confront Anakin.

"Require you assistance, I do, in confronting Palpatine." Yoda told him.

"I'll go with Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

"No."

Everyone looked at Naruto as he looked at the smashed console.

"I'll go alone. If anyone else comes, it'll only make matters worse. If one goes, he won't see it as an attack straight away. I might be able to talk some sense into him. If not..well...so much for the chosen one." He said, looking at them, his eyes reddened.

xxxxx

Emperor Palpatine sat comefortably in his chair. However, he was surprised to see three figures enter the room. He gave them a cold smile.

"Ah, Master Yoda. And Master Kenobi and Hyuuga. To what do I owe this pleasant meeting?"

Yoda leaned on his walking stick as the other two withdrew their sabers.

"A new apprentice I hear you have. Faith in him must placed indeed."

Palpatine's face instantly showed pure hatered at the old Jedi.

"No, my little green frined, I beleive it is well placed."

With a sudden movement, he sent a stream of lightning at the three, hurtling them into the wall.

_"I hope Naruto-kun is fairing better than this."_ Hinata thought as her body was hit by electricity.

xxxxx

Naruto stepped down the ramp of the ship as Skywalker glared at him.

"Your here to kill me." He said, anger and hate in his voice.

"Only if I'm forced to." Naruto countered.

Anakin and Naruto circled each other, eyes locked until Skywalker was by the entrance ramp. He turned away from Naruto , staring out over the lava fields with hate and anger coming off of him in such an intensity, it was almost like fighting the curse marked warriors of Orochimaru's all those years ago. Naruto decided to try to aleast avoid a fight.

"What happened to you? Your anger and your lust for power have done so much harm."

Skywalker didn't even let it phase him, so Naruto continued.

"You have allowed this dark lord to twist you mind until now...now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy." Naruto stopped his circle, sadly lookiing at Skywalker.

"Don't lecture me, Uzumaki." Skywalker shot, "I see through the lies of the Jedi. I do not fear the dark side as you do. I brought peace. Freedom. Justice. And security to my new Empire!"

Naruto knew that he wasn't going to end this verbally. The tension between them proved that.

"Your new Empire?" Naruto mocked.

"Don't make me kill you." Skywalker hissed at him, his back still to him.

"You know what? I'm done trying to talk to you. If you don't wanna see reason, then I'll just have to stop you."

Anakin smirked.

"You will try."

With simultanious snapp hisses, Anakin lept backwards and brought his sabe down upon Naruto's, putting him on the defensive as Anakin rained blows down on him from the sides, cause Naruto to back up, spinning away. Just as Anakin was about to bring the blade down, Naruto used a leg sweep to put Skywalker down, but the Sith simply rolled back into a standing position as Naruto hurried into the nearby entrance with Anakin hot on his heels.

xxxxxx

Palpatine wasn't very happy at the moment. He was dealing with three Jedi masters, which for even him was a little too much. If Yoda had not been there, he would have ended this quickly. He looked up and grinned. Using the force, he yanked the podium that Kenodi had just landed on out from under him, causing him to smack his head on the one next to him and knock himself out. He would have watched him fall, but a little green blur caught his attention.

Hinata however, was not distracted and caught the unconcious Master.

"Go. To safety you must go!" She heard Yoda shout as he deflected the Force lightning.

Hinata nodded her head and left for the docks and get on board the Tantive IV. Yoda watched her leave and sighed. It was time to end this.

xxxxx

Naruto was very hot right now. And he guessed it had something to do with the fact that he was climbing up a tour that was floating down a river of lava. He and Skywalker clashed blades as the younger man tried to take him out at he ankles. Naruto was just about to go up another level when he realized how close they were to a lava fall. He quickly put together a plan and lashed out fericly with his orange lightsaber, causing skywalker to duck back down to the prvious teir, allowing Naruto to grab a swaying cable. Using the Force and his chakra, he swung himself up and over the walkway as it reached the edge, propelling himself onto a hover platform, and to safety. He turned away as he the structure went over, but spun around in time to see Skywalker soaring over the edge of the fall and land on the top of a collection droid.

"Damn it. Just die you traitorous peice of shit." Naruto spat, reading himself.

"I should have known the Jedi were plotting to take over." Anakin said softly, justifiying himself.

"Damn Teme, Chancilor Palpatine is evil!" Naruto retorted.

"From my point of veiw, the Jedi are evil!" Skywalker shot back, his eyes blood shot and yellow.

"Than your an idiot!"

"This is the end for you, Uzumaki." Anakin told him dangerously.

_"Aw fuck. This isn't going to end well."_

xxxxx

Yoda sat in the Tantive IV, distraught since his defeat at the hands of Darth Sidious. He looked up at Hinata as she hurried over to him, her mind in a state of panic.

"Master Yoda. Senaor Amadala is here. She says that she is carrying Skywalker's child. And she's starting to go into labor."

"To a hidden place we need. Deliver the child we must away from the Sith's prying eyes." He said, turning to Bail.

He smiled.

"I got just the place."

xxxxx

Naruto slammed his saber against Skywalker's for the last time as he felt the shore line approach. He used his chakra to gain extra streangth and pushed Skywalker back as Naruto lept to the shoreline. He landed softly and turned to face the glaring face of Anakin Skywalker. Naruto opened his arms, guestuirng to everything around him.

"It's over Skywalker. I have the high ground." Naruto told him, thinking that at least this would cause him to see sense.

Skywalker simply glared at him.

"You underestimate my power."

"You try that, and I'll cut your legs off." Naruto warned.

Skywalker ignored him and tensed his legs before leaping into the air, trying to soar over Naruto's head. With a basic slash, Naruto was able to cut his left arm off at the elbow, along with both legs below the knee. He watched as Anakin hit the ground and slid back to the lava. He watched him claw at the ground with his robotic limb as he screamed in pain and anger at Naruto.

"You were the chosen one!" Naruto screamed at him, "You were supposed to destroy the Sith, not join them!"

Anakin screamed again, anger and hate filing the area.

"Bring balance to the force not leave it in darkness!"

As Naruto watched, Skywalker began to be consumed by flames from the sheer heat of the lava river. Naruto looked away as the man was completely covered in flames, his screams of pain and agony carrying through the area. Naruto only stayed long enough to collect Skywalker's lightsaber before leaving, believing that Skywalker would soon die. He had no idea just how wrong he was.

xxxxx

Naruto slumped in the pilots chair as the ship made it's final jump to the coordinates specified by Master Yoda. Naruto felt drained. The images of Skywalker kept poping up in his mind.

"Stop it." He hissed at himself. "Reliving it isn't going to change that nothing could be done to save him."

That seemed to satisfy his mind as the images stopped flashing in his mind. He closed his eyes for what he thought was a few minutes until the Nav Comp began beeping at him. Naruto snapped his eyes open and saw that he was dropping out of Hyperspace at the designated coordinates...six hours later. He shook his head and brought the Falcon in and landed in the designated bay. He ran the power down on the freighter and locked the flight controls before he rose and walked to the air lock.

He didn't even hear the hatch shut behind him before a raven haired woman pulled him into a fierce hug.

"Your back." She whispered.

Naruto hugged back, enjoying the physical contact.

"Yeah. I am."

He would have stayed like that, but Obi Wan caught his attention.

"Come. There is something you should see."

xxxxx

Naruto sat at the table, eyeing the twins as Yoda and the others discussed what to do. They seemed to agree to send the boy, Luke, to Tatooine to live with his aunt and uncle. The girl, Leia, would live with Bail and his wife of Aldeeran. It was when Yoda looked to Naruto and Hinata, that Naruto knew that they wouldn't have such a peachy place to live.

"Uzumaki. Regretful this is, but into stasis you must go until needed you are."

"Excuse me? Why do I have to go into stasis?" Naruto demanded.

Obi Wan looked at him sadly.

"Because you are the only one in the room who has even a chance of defeating Vader."

"Okay Ben. I like your theory, but it has one minor flaw: I JUST FAILED KILLING THAT LITTLE SHIT!" Naruto yelled at him.

Obi Wan felt his gaze drift to the deck.

"We know. But that was only because you still saw a chance in saving him. When we recall you, there will be nothing left of Anakin Skywalker. And we'll need you in the future. To help train Luke and Leia." Obi Wan told him.

Naruto felt defeated. It did make sense, since if he didn't, he'd be hunted, or he'd get himself killed launching a one man assualt on Palpatine himself.

"Fine. But how long?"

"Here you'll be placed. For years it could be. Safe the ancient knowladge of the Jedi must be. Safe...the Sentinals must be." Yoda told him softly.

Hinata's eyes widened as Naruto looked at him with shock.

"You don't mean...?"

Yoda nodded.

"Yes. Now, into action our plan must be." Yoda said softly as he rose.

"Master. What about you?" Hinata asked him.

"Dagobah I go. Into hiding I will go."

Obi Wan was the next to rise as he looked at them.

"I'll go to Tatooine. The boy will require protection."

Yoda nodded.

"We'll be here, waiting for you guys." Naruto said, extending his hand, palm down.

"Yes. Be safe and we'll see each other again." She placed her hand ontop of Naruto's.

Obi Wan grined and placed his ontop of Hinata's.

"Yes. By the Force, we will meet again."

Naruto smirked.

"You'll be an old man by that time Ben."

Both chuckled as Yoda placed his aged hand on the pile.

"Unknown the future maybe, but strong are we. The few who will stand againast the Darkside."

They broke the circle and each headed off to their destination. Naruto and Hinata both walked to the cyro storage bay and chose two tubes, side by side. Hinata climbed in first.

"I love you, Naruto Uzumaki." She whispered as the hatch shut.

"I love you too, Hinata Hyuuga." Naruto whispered back as the seal hissed shut.

He watched as she slowly closed her eyes and the tube began to ice over. Naruto took one last look around before climbing into his tube. The Medical droid looked at him.

"Do you have a final message you wish for us to transmit to Master Yoda and Master Kenobi?" It Inquired.

"Yeah. Tell them this. Wake us, when you need us."


	8. Chapter 7 Rise Against

Disclaimer: No. As much as I wish I did, I don't own Naruto or Star Wars. If I owned both, I'd have to put up with annoying questions about the force and why Naruto likes orange so much. In advance, haven't got a clue.

Summary: What if one of Naruto's friends was more than she let on? What if she was the desendant of a Jedi master? What if Naruto shared a similar fate, but it being hs father was the son of a Jedi? The two will be thrown into a new world of power beyond their imagination. Together, will face what the Galaxy has to offer. But a dark storm is approaching. A Dark Lord of the Sith lies in wait. Waiting for the perfect time to strike. Will the power of Light triumph? Or will the Galaxy fall into Darkness and the Jedi purged from the galaxy?

Chapter VII

Rise Against

Naruto felt himself starting to awaken. He could see light seeping into his eyes as he started to open them for the first time since he entered stasis. He blinked several times, clearing his vision as the cyro gases dissipated from around him. His skin felt itchy and slightly sunburned, but it wasn't too bad. Those sensations were from his body ajusting to the ambient air temperature. He felt good until the tube hissed open. Then he felt like his lungs were on fire. He tried to draw a breath but his lungs felt clogged.

"Just try to breath normally. Your lungs will be clear soon." the medical droid informed him.

Naruto wanted to cuse the machine out, but instead doubled over, gripping the frame of the tube as a long stream of mucus-like substance came out of his mouth. After several minutes of hacking and coughing, Naruto was able to breath nomally. He stayed still for several minutes before he climbed out and began streatching his stiff body. He could hear Hinata repeating the same process as him, but she did it with much more grace. Naruto turned to her and was about to say something when he felt the ground shake. He turned to the droid with a questioning look.

"The Empire is attacking the Rebel base on the station."

Naruto looked to Hinata before adressing the droid.

"Do they know about us?"

"Negitive. This area was never connected to the main system incase the Empire ever captured the base."

Naruto scratched his chin.

"Good plan. But now the question is: How do we get to the hangers?"

"There is an access way to tthe emergancy hangers with a ship prepared and ready."

"But I already have a ship."

"Not anymore. One Han Solo came and reposesed the vessel. He had the appropriate security codes to gain access to the vessel." The droid informed him.

"Aw man. I paid hard cash for that ship! Dammit!" Naruto fummed as he grabbed his lightsaber.

Hinata shook her head and she gathered up her gear and turned to the droid.

"Show us the entrance to the hangers." She ordered.

The droid nodded and walked over to the nearest hatch and tapped a few commands into the keypad. The hatch hissed open and Naruto and Hinata headed into the bay when Naruto turned to the droid.

"One question. How long have we been in stasis?"

"Exactly twenty years, three months, six days, twenty-two minutes and fifty-six seconds. The droid rambled off.

Naruto nodded numbly as Hinata pulled him into the bay and toward the small vessel. It was a small ship, barely large enough for it's hyperdrive and it's ion engines. To Naruto, it looked like a large rectangle with three oversized ion engines attached to it and a dome like command module. Naruto strapped himself into the co-pilot seat and began poering up the weapons systems while Hinata ran through and abriviated start up sequence. Naruto quirked and eyebrow at her.

"You sure you should override the hyperspace safeties?"

Hinata shot him a quick glare.

"Me pilot. You trigger happy co-pilot. Unless you have something useful, you just concentrate on keeping those Impirials off our asses."

Naruto snapped off a quick salute to Hinata.

"Aye-aye ma'am!"

Hinata smirked as she finished up the power up systems. With a surge of power to the engines, Hinata flew the ship out into space and was trying to decide where to go when Naruto spoke up.

"Hey. Let's visit Ben out on Tatooine. Maybe he knows what we can do."

Hinata had to agree with him and tapped in the coordinates to Tatooine and initiated the jump when-

"Shit! The power core isn't ready! And I've got contacts bearing in from 190 by 090. Their fast. Probably fighters." Naruto reported, using the autocannons to target the incommings.

"That's not all. Their hailing us." Hinata informed him.

Naruto smirked as he activtated the comm.

_"This is Commander On'Maga of the 3rd Imperial Assualt Fleet. You are ordered to power down and prepare to be boarded."_

Naruto pressed a few controls and spoke into the comm system.

"Oh yeah? Guess what? My name's Naruto Uzumaki and I don't give a damn about who you think you are ya little shit. Now move your hunk of junk and we'll be on our way." He said before clicking the comm off.

Just to make sure his intent was clear, Naruto triggered the cannons and watched as the fighters dissappeared from the scopes. Beside him, Naruto heard a cry of triumph as the hyperdrive system came online.

"Making the jump to lightspeed. Standby."

Naruto watched as the stars became streaks and the ship surged into the darkness.

xxxxx

Naruto swore as the console infront of him spewed smoke. They had over loaded when they exited Hyperspace and Naruto was lucky to still have his face.

"That's it. Weapons controls are shot." He informed Hinata as he wipped the sweat off his forehead.

Hinata herself was fighting just to bring the ship in safetly as it's engines sputtered and started to flame out. Naruto gripped his seat as the freighter landed rather heavily on her struts. It was with a sigh of releaif that Hinata powered down what was left of it. She smiled at Naruto who grinned wider.

"To quote an old friend, another happy landing."

Hinata giggled as they rose from their crash seats and exited the ship. They had no idea where to go, but Naruto felt a familar pressance nearing them. Glancing around he saw an oldman walking with a young man with straw haired youth who was complaining about the price he had gotten for selling his speeder. Naruto masked his signiture and walked up behind them before he spoke up.

"You've gotten old Ben." He said grinning.

The man froze as Hinata walked up to Naruto while the boy looked at Naruto in intrest.

"That can't be who I think it is." The man said turning around.

His smile widened as he saw the pair.

"I should have known. Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga."

Both of them nodded while the boy looked at them in confusion.

"Uh...Ben?"

"Oh. So rude of me. Naruto, Hinata. Allow me to introduce Luke Skywalker." Ben said, smiling.

"Hello." The boy said.

Naruto's eyes hardened as he took in the boys apperance.

"So. Skywalker's kid. You tell him about his father?" Naruto asked, still eyeing the boy.

Ben looked uncomfortable.

"Some."

Naruto knew what that meant, and as much as he wanted to push the subject, he knew that they were working on a tight scheduale.

"Alright. So. How we getting off his rock?" Naruto asked plesantly as the group headed down the street toward the berthings.

Ben smiled at him.

"Oh, an old ship you should know well." He said as they entered their destination.

Naruto took one look at the ship and his face dropped.

"Oh you gotta be fucking kidding me!"

For there, sitting in the center of the berthing was none other than the _Millenium Falcon_.

xxxxx

"You got a problem with my ship?" A voice called out.

Naruto looked to the noise and frowned. The man had on a white long sleave shirt, a black vest, a blaster strapped to his thigh, black pants and a pair of black boots. His brown hair was scruffy and he had that same face that invited you in, but still made you wanna keep your distance.

"Yeah. 'Cause she's mine." Naruto retorted back.

"No. I found her and claimed her. She had been abandoned for ten years before I found her." The man shot back.

"Well I paid 750,000 credits for her!"

"Well thank you for your contribution to the Solo family, but she's back in my hands now." The man countered.

Naruto was about to push the subject when Hinata pulled him back as Ben approached the man.

"Ah, yes. Now that the greetings are out of the way, I'd suggest we leave soon."

The man looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Hey now. You just said it was gonna be you, the kid and a pair of droids. Nothing about a loud mouth blonde and a woman."

Naruto felt his face heat up.

"Loud mouth?! I'll show you-!"

But whatever his threat was, a red blaster bolt sailing by just inches under his nose caused him to stop. Everyone ducked and looked to the entrance to see dozens of white armored men pouring into the bay, firing on them with out discrimination. Naruto and Hinata activated their sabers and began deflecting bolts back at the troopers as the brown haired man returned fire. The droids, Luke and Ben rushed onboard as the others kept them from being shot.

"Now would be a very good time to leave!" Hinata shouted, deflecting a bolt back into the visor of a trooper.

"Yeah. Well, come on!" The man roared.

As one they sprinted to the ramp as more troops came to their fellows aid.

"Chewie! Get us out of here!"

A guttral bark was all that was heard as the _Falcon_ ignited her main engines and rose into the air. With a final surge of power, she rocketed off into space. The man and the two Jedi hurried to the cock pit just in time to hear several alarms go off. The man hoped into the pilots chair and Naruto was slightly surprised to see a wookie as the co pilot. The man began tapping controls as he grabbed hold of the controls.

"Looks like an Imperial crusier. You guys must be hotter than I thought." The man mumbled.

"Angle the deflector sheilds and try an' hold them off. I'll make the calculations for the jump to lightspeed." He ordered his copilot.

Naruto gripped the bulkhead as the console beeped again.

"Stay sharp. There's two more coming in. Their gonna try to cut us off."

"Well why don't you outrun them. I thought you said this thing was fast?" Luke demanded.

"Watch your mouth kid, or you'll find yourself floating home." Han shot at him. "We'll be safe enough once we make the jump to lightspeed. Besides I know a few manuvers. We'll lose 'um."

Just as Naruto was about to question this, the _Falcon_ came under fire from one of the crusier chasing them.

"This is where the fun begins." Han said grimly.

"How long until you can make the jump to lightspeed?" Ben questioned as the console continuef to beep loudly.

Han continued to issue commands to the computer as he answered.

"It'll take a few moments to get the coordinates from the nav computer."

"Are you kidding? At the rate their gaining?!" Luke challanged.

"Traveling through hyperspace ain't like dusting crops boy." Naruto sat hotly. "Without precise calculations, we'd fly right through a star or bounce too close to a supernova and that'd end our trip rather shortly."

Luke closed his mouth as another control panal began flashing.

"Your losing the deflector sheilds." Naruto told him cooly.

Han glared at him as the nav computer beeped at him.

"Starp yourselves in. I'm gonna make the jump to lightspeed." He ordered.

Naruto gave a grunt as he exited the cockpit.

xxxxx

Naruto and Hinata watched over Luke as he practiced his force skills. Ben wanted to get him training so, he had a small training device that fired low charge blaster bolts. All of a sudden, Naruto felt a great pain echo through the force, forcing himself and the other two Jedi to grip onto something solid. Luke looked at them in confusion.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I felt a great disturbance in the force. As if millions voices cried out in terror and were suddenly silenced. I fear something terrible has happened." Ben whispered.

He waved Luke away, telling him to continue with his exercises. Just as Naruto was about to confront Ben, Han came struting into the common room, grinning.

"Well, you can forget your toubles with those Imperial slugs. Told you I'd outrun um."

He ploped down in a nearby chair and looked around the somber looking crowd.

"Don't everybody thank me at once. Anyway, we should be at Alderaan at about 0200 hours."

Naruto glanced at the chess table as Chewie growled in anger as Han cautioned Threepeo about upseting a wookie. Naruto snorted in amusement as Threepeo told Artoo to let the wookie win. He looked back at Luke in time to see him take a blaster bolt to the leg. As he hopped around, Ben shook his head. Han laughed at Luke and the two bickered about the Force as Naruto looked around the room and had a brilliant idea. He grabbed a helmet with a grime covered blast sheild.

"I'd suggest you try again, Luke. This time, let go your consiuos self and act on instinct." He said, shoving the helmet on his head.

"But with the blast sheild down, I can't even see. How am I supposed to fight?" He asked.

"Your eyes can deceive you. Don't trust them." Naruto told him.

As he watched, Luke took another round and hissed in dissapointment.

"Streach out with your feelings." Naruto ordered him, feeling iritated.

Even a youngling could do this. As Naruto and the others watched, Luke deflected three bolts, causing old Ben to smile.

"See? You can do it." He told Luke.

Han began to grumble about luck moments before a console started beeping. He glanced at the readout and nod in satisfaction.

"Looks like we're coming up on Alderaan."

They all started to file out as Luke approached Ben.

"You know, I did feel something. I could almost see the remote."

Ben smiled even wider.

"That's good. You've taken your first step into a larger world."

Naruto shook his head and decided not to crack a joke about how corny it sounded. He was just about to ask Ben a question when the ship suddenly started to be jolted roughly. They hurried to the cockpit as Han tried to figure out what went wrong with the jump.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked.

"Our position is correct, except...no Alderaan." Han said in disbelief.

"What do you mean? Where is it?" Luke asked.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you kid. It aint there. It's been totally blown away."

Naruto felt his eyes widened.

"But...how?" Hinata asked.

Ben looked at them seriously.

"It was destroyed by the Empire."

Han looked at him in disbeleif.

"The entire starfleet couldn't destroy the whole planet. It would take a thousand ships with more firepower than-There's another ship coming in." Han informed them as the console beeped a warning.

"Maybe they know what happened?" Luke suggested.

"It's an Imperial fighter." Ben said knowingly as it opened fire on them.

"It followed us!" Luke exclaimed.

"No. It's a short range fighter." Naruto told him, eyeing the tiny vessel.

"There aren't any bases around here so where'd it come from?" Han demanded, tapping in commands. The Falcon hurtled after the ship, wanting blood for their attack.

"He sure is leaving in a hurry. If he identifies us where in big trouble." Luke told them

"Not if I can help it. Chewie, jam his transmissions."

"We'd as well let it go, it's to far out of range." Hinata told Han.

"Not for long." Naruto whispered, smirking.

He knew how fast the Falcon truly was. Sure enough, their ship was gaining on the tiny fighter. But something caught Naruto's attention. As it did Ben's.

"A fighter that size couldn't get this deep in space on it's own." Ben muttered.

"He must have gotten lost. Part of a convoy or something." Luke suggested.

"Well, he won't be around long enough to tell anyone about us." Han said flatly.

Naruto watched as they closed the distance when something caused him to get a very bad feeling. It seemed that only the Jedi realized something was wrong as Luke pointed excitedly at a grey speck growing larger.

"Look! He's heading for that small moon!"

Han tapped a few more controls, heating up the cannons.

"I think I can get him before he gets there. He's almost in range."

Naruto, Hinata, and Ben all looked at the speck with sudden realization. Naruto was the one to put that realization into words.

"That's no moon...It's a space station."


	9. Long Over due AN

I want to start off by apologizing. I know I haven't updated in over a year, but between my pre deployment work up last year followed by my deployment, which thankfully is nearing its end, I haven't had a chance. I'm sorry for not updating and ask that you please bear with me. I will start updating in the next two months, starting with Konoha Will Fall and move on. Again, I'm so sorry and I will update as soon as I get back from Afghanistan in the next two months. Thank you all for your support.


End file.
